Their Love Story
by Reina Mizura
Summary: Hanya kepingan cerita cinta milik dua insan bernama Alfred F. Jones dan Alice Kirkland.


**Disclaimer**

Axis Powers: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Story © Reina Mizura

**Warning**

USxfem!UK, rated T, setting HetaliaGakuen, OOC (perhaps), typo(s), absurd, etc.

.

.

.

"Alice~!" seruku memeluk dari belakang leher kekasihku yang tengah duduk, sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Al-alfred, lepaskan," tepisnya pelan. Ia melepas paksa kedua tanganku yang melingkar di lehernya. "Ini di perpustakan, bodoh," lanjutnya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Terus, kenapa?" bisikku pelan di telinga kanannya. Alice sedikit terlihat bergidik. Baiklah Alice, aku menangkap sedikit rona merah di pipimu.

"K-kau menarik perhatian tahu!" serunya balas berbisik.

"Biarlah, aku tak peduli," sergahku lalu menempelkan daguku pada pundaknya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Alice mendorongku paksa. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari kecil menuju sebuah rak buku. Aku dengan santai mengikutinya.

Alice menatap ke arah deretan buku teratas dari rak itu. Ia menunjuk salah satu buku lalu mencoba meraihnya. Sayangnya, yah, kau tahu ia tak cukup tinggi untuk meraih itu. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, aku pun membantunya layaknya seorang pahlawan.

"Kau butuh bantuan, Nona Kirkland?" godaku sambil menyeringai di depan wajahnya yang masih merona.

"Sialan kau, Alfred! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" ia kembali mendorongku dan melompat-lompat disana – berusaha mengambil buku yang ia inginkan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan lalu tersenyum samar. Kekasihku ini manis, ya? Ia mendorong dan mengatai kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi, dia bukanlah gadis yang buruk! Oh, akan ku patahkan leher siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa Alice adalah gadis yang buruk! Tidak, ia hanya….pemalu. Atau mungkin sebagian diantara kalian menyebutnya _tsundere._ Yap, inilah salah satu alasan mengapa aku menyukainya, oh, tidak, maksudku, mencintainya.

Sudah tiga bulan kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku menyatakan cintaku padanya bulan April silam, tepatnya pada hari ulang tahunnya – 23 April. Saat itu aku diundang ke pesta ulang tahunnya dan menyatakan cintaku di atas panggung pesta. Oh dan ya, aku _menggunakan microphone_. Yap, semua tamu undangan – yang keseluruhan adalah teman satu sekolah kami – tentu mengetahui pernyataan cintaku ini – saat itu juga tentu aku berhasil membuat wajah Alice memerah sempurna karena aku mempermalukannya. Setelah aku meneriakkan dengan keras kalimat '_Alice, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'_, Alice naik ke atas panggung dan aku menerima sebuah tamparan keras dipipiku darinya. Aku anggap itu sebagai bentuk pernyataannya membalas cintaku. _Well_, setidaknya ia memelukku setelah itu.

Baiklah, kembali ke kekasihku yang masih ber-_tsundere _ria disana. Ia masih berusaha meraih sebuah buku di barisan rak teratas. Aku mendengus berat.

"Sudahlah, Alice," aku meraih buku yang sedari tadi mati-matian berusaha diraihnya. "Ini," ujarku menyodorkan buku itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak butuh bantuanmu, bodoh," ia merebut buku itu dariku secara kasar dan tak berterimakasih. Ia mengernyit kesal, sorot kedua iris zamrud indahnya begitu tajam, namun pipinya, kau tahu, merata akan semburat merah. Gadis itu lalu membelakangiku dan hendak kembali ke kursi tempat ia tadi duduk.

"Alice," panggilku menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Wajahnya berpaling ke arahku dengan tatapan kesal. Aku terbiasa dengan itu. Malah itu membuatnya terlihat manis.

Aku menariknya pelan hingga jarak diantara kami menipis. Kurasakan tangannya itu memberontak ingin terlepas namun kalah kuat dengan genggamanku. Kini aku berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bodoh?!" serunya berbisik. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ku raih dagunya yang lembut dan seputih pualam itu mendekat pada wajahku.

"K-kau-"

"Ssstt," aku menempelkan telunjukku diatas bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda – menyuruhnya diam.

Sepasang iris zamrud indah itu sekarang terkunci pada iris safirku. Perlahan ku lepas kacamata yang menghalangi pandanganku pada kedua zamrud itu. Aku tak peduli bila saat ini ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap tajam padaku dan Alice. Aku benar-benar tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memerhatikan keindahan sepasang permata zamrud yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

Kekasihku ini tak terlihat memberontak lagi. Sepertinya ia mengikuti permainanku. Aku kembali menipiskan jarak diantara wajah kami hingga kedua hidung kami beradu. Dapat ku rasakan deru nafas milik Alice.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dan bibir kami akan menyatu. Sedikit lagi. Ya, sedikit lagi….

KRIIIIIIIING!

….dan bel sekolah sialan pun menghancurkan kata 'sedikit lagi' itu. Aku dan Alice tersentak kaget. Aku kembali memasang kacamataku lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Alice – mengacak sedikit rambutnya – dan tersenyum. Ku lihat Alice hanya memasang wajah polos. Namun, wajahnya baru ku sadari memerah lebih merah daripada sebelumnya.

"Yuk, kembali ke kelas," ajakku. Gadis itu menolak lalu berbalik membelakangiku. _Well_, terserah sajalah. Aku pun ikut memutar badanku dan mengambil langkah menuju pintu perpustakan.

Aku baru hendak mengambil langkah ke-delapanku saat suara lembut milik Alice memanggil namaku – membuatku menoleh. Aku hanya mendongakkan kepalaku, mengirimkan isyarat bertanya ada apa.

Dari ujung rak buku tempat kami tadi berdiri, kekasihku itu berbisik. Pintarnya, kau pikir aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jarak sejauh ini, Alice?

"-ku –ci-mu," serunya pelan.

"Apaaa?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sembari mengernyitkan dahi. Oh Alice, berhentilah bermain-main. Aku berjalan hendak mendekatinya namun ia menunjukkan isyarat padaku agar tetap sejauh ini dengannya.

Gadis itu mendengus pelan lalu ku lihat ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kini ia hanya menggerakkan bibirnya, aku tak dapat menangkap adanya suara yang ia keluarkan. Aku memicingkan mataku lalu berusaha menangkap isyarat gerak bibirnya.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Ku harap aku benar dalam menerjemahkan isyarat bibirnya. Ku harap bukan '_Aku akan membunuhmu_' yang ia sampaikan. Aku lalu membuka mulutku membentuk huruf O lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti – aku berharap kemampuanku menerjemahkan gerak bibir Alice tidak mengecewakanku. Gadis itu mengerling senang lalu membentuk lekukan ke atas pada sudut-sudut bibirnya. Manis. Sangat manis sekali. Ku harap aku tak terkena diabetes hanya karena memandang senyum manisnya – baiklah, ini sangat terdengar berlebihan.

Aku balas melempar senyum padanya. Kemudian aku ikut mengirim isyarat dengan bibirku.

_Aku juga mencintaimu_.

Gadis itu kelihatan bingung dengan isyaratku. Aku pun kembali mengirimkan isyarat.

_Aku juga mencintaimu._

Alice lalu tertegun untuk sedetik dan kembali melempar senyum padaku. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku dan memberi isyarat menyuruhku pergi. Oh, Alice. Apa yang kau mau, sih?


End file.
